The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/14 December 2018
00:08-34 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:09-00 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:09-28 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:09-54 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:10-20 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:10-22 You don't get to use Foid 00:10-32 As foid aint mean female 00:10-34 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:10-37 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:10-50 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:11-30 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:12-37 UD says otherwise. 00:13-40 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:15-17 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~ 00:15-51 ~ Downtown Freezy has joined the chat ~ 00:16-07 I saw a woman today 00:16-10 Dare I say femoid 00:16-40 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:17-00 Seems Chad is here 00:17-07 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:17-13 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:18-07 Welcome, Downtown Freezy. 00:18-18 Did you know str8 women existed still? 00:18-27 No 00:18-44 If there were straight women, they would be attracted to an aryan gamer like me 00:19-37 Not all women are gey like this TG chick. 00:19-54 Hey Weegee1488! Hail! o/ 00:20-23 omg 00:21-43 No users by the name Weegie1488 exists 00:21-57 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 00:22-26 o/ 00:22-58 Good discussion in SC. 00:23-01 Welcome, Commander Qst. 00:23-24 I feel as if we should free that user. 00:23-32 Nope. 00:24-08 The screenshot proves all you need to C. 00:24-09 :) 00:24-32 Yeah, the screen-shots I'm currently meming the hell out of. 00:24-37 Thank you very much for showing this. 00:25-22 You're being a bit too overdefensive @South 00:26-15 And it will be this which will allow you to stay here, FLB. 00:27-33 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 00:27-53 Bacc, just had to do some arranging of the shelf and cleaning up after the cats 00:28-01 K 00:28-52 I hope to do technical work on rebuilding a totaled car 00:29-19 Ugh. 00:29-19 Currently have a throbbing headache. 00:29-23 Good 00:29-29 I presume you will become a mechanic, Savoy? 00:30-10 Y O S 00:30-16 I hope to, anyway. 00:30-45 Me maternal uncle Brad actually went to Stafford when he was in high school 00:30-52 Went to mill river, like I am now 00:30-58 And he did auto tech too 00:31-05 K 00:31-59 He got a trophy for being able to take apart and engine and put it back together the right way in the quickest time 00:32-18 And he did so well that the Ford company offered him to go down to California to work on cars 00:32-33 https://community.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:1575399#2 Rejected 00:32-44 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:32-57 I think I shall do well 00:33-30 I like to think I'm pretty good at using me head along with me eyes and hands 00:35-04 Omg. 00:35-16 https://community.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:1565319 LMAO. 00:35-33 I was just looking at that, lmfao. 00:36-36 He called Tupka "Spong". 00:38-27 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:39-23 Oh 00:39-31 He just needs to wait another week 00:40-09 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 00:40-22 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~ 00:40-24 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 00:41-17 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:41-18 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:41-50 yeh 00:42-43 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:42-44 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:43-14 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:44-03 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:44-05 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:44-46 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:46-13 ~ Demon General Lucifer has joined the chat ~ 00:46-17 ~ Demon General Lucifer has left the chat ~ 00:46-18 ~ Downtown Freezy has left the chat ~ 00:48-28 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:48-46 just fucken end it already 00:50-00 No u 00:50-23 I got a hammer. So what or who should be ended and why? :P 00:50-39 I see Ember is still making her godly statements. 00:50-44 Found gold in CS65's server. 00:50-48 http://prntscr.com/lupoc5 00:51-20 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 00:51-23 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 00:52-00 TG. 00:52-25 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:52-43 Incredibly true 00:52-57 Just being an Ember. :P 00:53-19 rap is a black thing right.... 00:53-37 Lmfao, what even is that 00:53-55 I think the origin was. 00:53-58 That's Ember. :^) 00:53-58 She made even more godly statements after that. 00:54-02 Like how SJWs love Islam. 00:54-23 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:54-24 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 00:54-25 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:54-50 I'm getting tired of you SJWs, you all need to accept race m____ is bad along with race t____. 00:54-54 Lmao. 00:54-54 What channel is it in? 00:55-10 Main. 00:55-14 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:55-16 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:55-52 Don't SJWs know some Islamic countries have sharia law 00:56-17 Syde is so defensive there, lmfao. 00:56-38 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:56-43 Ugh, discord is lagging. 00:57-01 HansenToday at 6:53 PM 00:57-01 Yo I heard some Fruit was discussing racism here? 00:57-01 C.SydeToday at 6:55 PM 00:57-01 Yes. But not in an unacceptable way. 00:57-01 TheKorraFanaticToday at 6:55 PM 00:57-01 Just what was the above conversation? I failed to find the point of it all. 00:57-01 C.SydeToday at 6:55 PM 00:57-01 Not all conversations have points. 00:57-03 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 00:57-10 Welcome, Koagoatboy. 00:57-26 ~ Cocopuff2018 has left the chat ~ 00:58-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:58-35 "Not all conversations have points. " 00:58-35 Saying random shit in a nutshell 00:58-38 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:03-13 Xcuse me I am meem 01:03-19 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:03-32 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:04-20 ~ TheRogue12 has joined the chat ~ 01:04-39 I went on an absolutely ridiculous editing spree yesterday lol 01:05-05 Nice. 01:05-26 I was so hyped (rofl) 01:05-32 Nice. 01:05-40 Cuckoo is going to be so jealous :p 01:05-55 So wassup brubs 01:06-02 ___ People can be racist tooo...... 01:06-02 Rap is a black thing right..... 01:06-15 I am not racist.... 01:07-46 XD 01:08-13 Ember: Can __ people be racist too? 01:08-13 CS65: Not sure. 01:08-58 Let me just change that. 01:09-01 Whitey, Fruits, Trannies, 'Spanics, all can be racis course 01:09-04 I was just being mild and modest. 01:10-27 Isn't Tr_____ considered "hatespeech" by Facebook 01:11-20 Mime's comment lol 01:11-22 http://prntscr.com/luptkn 01:12-04 Lol. 01:12-08 Trannies are sub____ as explained earlia 01:12-09 Lets look 01:12-31 Oh you said that above 01:12-32 :O 01:12-46 Oh you rejoined CCR? @Korra 01:12-47 Wtf. 01:12-52 What you said above Stlijku 01:12-58 I joined a chat and someone is acting like I'm an elusive beast or something. 01:13-02 "It's a beta tester" 01:13-04 Sure, Q. 01:13-06 Link now! 01:13-17 MCCW. 01:13-55 MinecraftPastaWriter 01:13-55 It's a beta tester. 01:14-04 7:12 01:14-04 MinecraftPastaWriter 01:14-04 Does anyone know why a beta tester is in here?. 01:14-12 Beta tester = user with 0 edits 01:14-17 7:13 01:14-17 MinecraftPastaWriter 01:14-17 Is it a bot or some sort of human. I don't get this shit. 01:14-22 ~ TheRogue12 has joined the chat ~ 01:14-34 Just link the fucken chat in my pM, cant find it 01:14-46 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 01:15-15 Hmph 01:15-52 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:16-17 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:16-23 TheRogue12 01:16-23 Beta tester = user with 0 edits 01:16-23 Incorrect. 01:16-31 that's what I'm pretty sure it means on MCCW 01:16-39 https://minecraftcreepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:User-identity-box-group-council 01:16-42 I've seen users with 0 edits and it says "beta tester" often 01:16-48 You did not even know this about your own wiki, hmph. 01:16-57 ~ MinecraftPastaWriter has joined the chat ~ 01:16-59 The Council tag was changed to say "beta tester"! 01:17-09 Welcome, MinecraftPastaWriter. 01:17-10 Wait, really? 01:17-11 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:17-13 /me checks. 01:17-13 uh 01:17-15 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 01:17-17 Welll uhh 01:17-19 Locally or globally? 01:17-20 then why does Neptune have it 01:17-31 Locally clearly, Syde. 01:17-36 my friend Neptune literally has "Beta tester" and she isn't a councilor 01:17-37 I literally linked it above. 01:17-38 Was gonna say. 01:17-46 Full username, Rogue? 01:17-50 For a brief second I thought you meant globally. 01:17-52 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 01:17-55 And I was like what? Why? 01:17-59 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has left the chat ~ 01:18-00 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has joined the chat ~ 01:18-10 SongOfNeptune 01:18-13 So this account. is literally repeating my words in a different words. In what means does this happen? 01:18-18 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 01:18-21 in a different wiki chat* 01:18-29 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:18-42 double PM from ena and tkf as expected 01:18-48 She doesn't have the tag. 01:18-53 Good, SF. 01:18-55 It only means we're in sync. 01:18-59 I saw her with it once 01:19-08 I assume Rogue and MinecraftPastaWriter will make their TDL rp debut? 01:19-24 say what now? 01:19-43 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:19-43 ikr @MPW 01:19-51 /me is confuzzled 01:19-52 TDL as in the role play on this wiki 01:19-55 ah 01:19-57 Well. 01:20-01 Is it even allowed? 01:20-16 Yes it's in discussions 01:20-28 Disscusions? 01:20-42 Oh no. OH NO NO NO. IT'S SPREADING LIKE THE APOCALYPSEEE!!! 01:20-48 Too much caps 01:20-56 wait. You have a cap rule? 01:21-19 Yes 01:21-27 uhh 01:21-29 Yes, 12 letters is the maximum, please do not exceed that. 01:21-31 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:21-39 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 01:21-43 hmmm. 01:21-44 Hey Syde can you make your bot log? 01:21-53 Done. 01:21-58 Thanks 01:22-07 Welcome, Cocopuff2018. 01:22-12 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:22-30 why tf am I lagging so bad 01:22-31 I wish they'd fix the script so that the button cannot disappear if you don't check your bot's tab within a certain timeframe. 01:22-44 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:22-50 ~ MinecraftPastaWriter has left the chat ~ 01:22-52 hey MPW 01:22-59 can you tell the others on MCCW I'm lagging out 01:23-04 oof 01:23-18 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:23-22 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:23-34 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:23-37 MCCW is so laggy 01:23-37 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:24-04 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:24-04 ikr 01:24-05 Good. 01:24-05 I thought it was just me. 01:24-24 WoF is way worse 01:25-15 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has left the chat ~ 01:25-17 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has joined the chat ~ 01:27-00 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 01:28-00 ~ TheRogue12 has left the chat ~ 01:28-01 ~ TheRogue12 has joined the chat ~ 01:30-00 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:31-13 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:32-44 ~ TheRogue12 has left the chat ~ 01:32-52 ~ TheRogue12 has joined the chat ~ 01:33-24 ~ TheRogue12 has left the chat ~ 01:33-24 ~ TheRogue12 has joined the chat ~ 01:33-48 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:34-28 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:34-40 ~ TheRogue12 has left the chat ~ 01:35-10 . 01:35-44 Sad 01:36-20 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 01:36-57 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:37-26 ~ Cocopuff2018 has left the chat ~ 01:37-27 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:38-02 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:38-05 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:38-17 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:38-26 Don't worry, bruhs. 01:38-29 TKF got it all handled. 01:38-37 Yep, 01:38-45 bTKF redpilled Popstar with his Prop. 01:38-58 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has left the chat ~ 01:39-00 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has joined the chat ~ 01:39-06 No prop, 01:39-12 Simply a DM. 01:39-33 The users were welcoming, but you simply had the audacity to use Prop. 01:39-41 Disgraceful. Lets talk AR. 01:39-47 Keep FLB at all costs. 01:40-02 This has happened before too. 01:40-06 When I got PS792 to bean TLR. 01:41-21 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:42-06 Reply! 01:43-55 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 01:43-57 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 01:45-12 hmph 01:46-42 Random, 01:46-52 But I wonder how Candy would be as a moderator. (therp) 01:46-52 (Not here, but in general.) 01:47-10 ~ TheRogue12 has joined the chat ~ 01:47-23 idk 01:47-28 Well I'm heading out 01:47-29 \o 01:47-35 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:47-39 ~ TheRogue12 has left the chat ~ 01:47-39 ~ TheRogue12 has joined the chat ~ 01:47-43 o/ 01:47-47 Welcome, TR12. 01:47-48 Just like CCM, 01:48-05 Melanie's attitude and personality seem to have changed for the better :P 01:48-06 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:48-18 Who is Melanie! 01:48-24 And yeah, CCM did a total 180. 01:48-31 XxMariahMelaniexX 01:48-33 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:48-37 Used to be NotKnownNoShowNoFace 01:48-44 Oh yeah. 01:49-17 FBI OPEN UP 01:49-53 \o 01:49-53 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 01:51-39 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 01:52-29 ~ TheRogue12 has left the chat ~ 01:52-51 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:52-55 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:53-44 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:54-08 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:54-31 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:54-57 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:55-25 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:55-51 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:56-17 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:56-36 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 01:56-43 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:57-07 ~ Cocopuff2018 has left the chat ~ 01:57-09 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:57-10 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 01:57-23 ~ Cocopuff2018 has left the chat ~ 01:57-24 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 01:57-35 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:57-45 Word of today is What The FUCK korra 01:57-46 ~ Cocopuff2018 has been banned by Syde BOT ("Automatically banned for misbehaving in chat.") ~ 01:57-47 ~ Cocopuff2018 has left the chat ~ 01:58-01 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:58-12 True God modding on MCCW 01:58-24 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 01:58-30 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:58-38 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:58-45 MMCW is godly 01:59-20 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:59-32 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:00-08 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:00-10 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:00-34 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:00-51 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:01-56 ~ CandyCanMissy has joined the chat ~ 02:02-27 Missy! o/ 02:02-35 C.Syde!! 02:02-39 Hey, CanCan. ^^ 02:02-42 XD 02:02-47 Korra ^^ 02:03-38 hi candy o/ 02:04-08 ~ Cocopuff2018 has been banned by TheKorraFanatic ("Disruption only.") ~ 02:04-30 Akumi darling- 02:05-50 CCM darling- 02:05-52 CanCan darling~ 02:06-05 Disgraceful. WTF is this crossharem 02:06-16 Korra darling sweetie!! 02:07-22 CanCan darling sweetie~ 02:07-25 How are my friends? 02:07-31 Fine. 02:07-34 (yes) 02:07-53 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has left the chat ~ 02:07-53 Great Syde!! 02:07-54 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has joined the chat ~ 02:08-16 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has joined the chat ~ 02:08-45 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has left the chat ~ 02:09-25 And how is everyone else.. 02:09-29 ? 02:13-21 We could have used your prop now, TKF. 02:13-24 Hmph. 02:13-48 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:14-04 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:15-42 Bye everyone!! 02:15-48 Bye. ^^ 02:15-53 \o 02:15-54 ^^ 02:16-01 Akumi sweetie!! 02:16-06 Misses you alot 02:16-12 Missed* 02:16-45 ~ CandyCanMissy has left the chat ~ 02:16-56 Hewwo 02:18-32 Popstar is needed. 02:18-32 And that ain't gonna fucken change. 02:19-19 Popstar isn't needed. Purple, rogue, and I are enough care. 02:19-39 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:20-03 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:20-37 Let it be known I had a god PM with CanCan. 02:20-44 Her PMs are getting better and better by the day. 02:21-17 Hmph. 02:23-46 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:23-55 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:24-05 ~ TheRogue12 has joined the chat ~ 02:24-19 PMs with CanCan huh? 02:24-23 I had one of those the other day 02:24-27 Popstar is needed. 02:24-28 It was awful I tell you 02:24-50 Eh? 02:24-50 Tell us about the PM. 02:24-52 I was talking about a very dark subject whilst she exploded laughing the whole way through 02:25-22 and by "very dark subject" I mean like a subject that is so horrible I don't even want to say what it is 02:25-30 I just do not get it, Rogue. 02:25-30 How were all those people on MCCW even promoted? 02:25-34 (btw it isn't suicide) 02:25-36 oh 02:25-50 Like, none of them (you're a pretty good mod tho) are even fit to be mod in the first place. 02:25-55 I was first promoted for getting lots of edits as a reward. I was then promoted later for helping out majorly. 02:26-07 (Also ty :p) 02:26-19 Why tf were you even discussing such a topic with her? 02:26-23 Like, she's so innocent, lol. 02:26-25 idk 02:26-41 but lemme tell ya this, it was pretty awful 02:26-44 She was probably like "LMAO!! You are cracking me up, Rogue! (rofl)" 02:26-52 she was like "LMFAO" 02:27-08 Good. 02:27-09 mmmm, it's a bit like laughing at someone for having cancer 02:27-14 *it was 02:27-14 It is time to fuck out of MCCW. 02:27-19 Sad. :( 02:27-36 U with me brubs 02:27-45 Tell me the topic in PM, Rogue! 02:28-42 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:28-45 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:28-56 Night tdl \o 02:29-26 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:29-28 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:29-30 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:29-41 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 02:29-50 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:30-37 okay this is getting dead so I'm off 02:30-41 ~ TheRogue12 has left the chat ~ 02:31-22 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:31-23 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:31-53 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:31-53 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:32-30 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:33-01 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:33-15 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:33-31 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:33-47 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:35-40 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:39-21 ~ TheRogue12 has joined the chat ~ 02:39-23 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:39-29 ~ TheRogue12 has left the chat ~ 02:39-32 And when he was needed mos TKF vanished 02:39-39 Now, its just cs, sf, tkf. 02:39-43 On a thurz 02:40-38 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:43-53 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:44-11 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:45-24 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:46-06 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:46-16 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:46-32 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:47-00 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:47-41 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:47-58 Seems SF did a big baddie word there. 02:48-34 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:54-26 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:58-12 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:58-14 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:58-38 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:59-03 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:59-22 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:59-30 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:59-57 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:00-02 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 03:00-23 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:00-50 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:01-16 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:01-41 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:02-06 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:02-36 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:02-43 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:05-53 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:06-12 South is starting to doorspam. :/ 03:06-39 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 03:06-47 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:06-53 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 03:07-16 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:09-41 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 03:09-47 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:10-17 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 03:10-47 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:15-08 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 03:17-20 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has joined the chat ~ 03:17-41 Oh noes! :( 03:20-16 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has left the chat ~ 03:20-18 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has joined the chat ~ 03:21-01 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has left the chat ~ 03:21-02 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has joined the chat ~ 03:21-43 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has left the chat ~ 03:21-44 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has joined the chat ~ 03:22-14 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has left the chat ~ 03:22-57 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has joined the chat ~ 03:23-02 Welp. 03:23-24 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has joined the chat ~ 03:23-45 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has joined the chat ~ 03:23-56 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has left the chat ~ 03:24-47 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has joined the chat ~ 03:25-15 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has left the chat ~ 03:25-28 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has joined the chat ~ 03:25-32 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has joined the chat ~ 03:26-02 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has left the chat ~ 03:26-03 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has joined the chat ~ 03:26-33 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has left the chat ~ 03:27-14 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:27-19 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 03:27-56 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has joined the chat ~ 03:28-04 Same with you, Bobby. 03:28-26 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has left the chat ~ 03:28-27 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has joined the chat ~ 03:31-44 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has joined the chat ~ 03:31-53 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has joined the chat ~ 03:32-01 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has left the chat ~ 03:32-03 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has joined the chat ~ 03:32-33 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has left the chat ~ 03:32-34 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has joined the chat ~ 03:32-35 I can't even see that I said "I am lagging so hard" even with all of these refreshes 03:33-10 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:33-11 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:33-35 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:34-05 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:34-58 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:35-41 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:35-51 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has joined the chat ~ 03:35-53 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:36-21 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has left the chat ~ 03:36-23 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has joined the chat ~